


Omovember 4- In Traffic

by OmoFiction



Series: Les Mis omo [5]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Omorashi, Road Trip, Stuck in Traffic, non sexual omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmoFiction/pseuds/OmoFiction
Summary: Combeferre, Courfeyrac, and Enjolras get stuck in traffic and Courfeyrac has to pee.
Relationships: Combeferre & Courfeyrac & Enjolras (Les Misérables)
Series: Les Mis omo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996186
Kudos: 3





	Omovember 4- In Traffic

Combeferre sighs as he sees the line of traffic ahead. He puts his foot on the brake. This could take a while. Enjolras and Courfeyrac are asleep, Enjolras stretched out in the backseat, and Courfeyrac curled up in the passenger seat, his head against the window. Combeferre is glad. The two are not known for their patience. They are going on a trip to see Combeferre's parents. Enjolras and Courfeyrac are coming because they spent more time at Combeferre's house than their own, growing up, and Combeferre's parents consider them their own children. They were really the only good parental figures the two had, considering how busy and distant Courfeyrac's parents were, and how angry and cruel Enjolras's father was. 

Courfeyrac begins to stir, opening his eyes slowly and groaning loudly when he catches sight of the traffic. 

Combeferre shushes him, saying quietly, "you'll wake Enjolras. And you know he never gets enough sleep."

"Sorry" Courfeyrac says, at a much lower volume. "I just really need to pee."

Combeferre sighs, looking at the traffic that surrounds them on all sides. Unfortunately, they're in the center lane. "I'll exit as soon as I can, but I'm afraid you'll have to wait a bit. I told you not to drink so much soda earlier." Courfeyrac nods.

As time passes, and the cars barely move, Courfeyrac fidgets and squirms. He nearly always fidgets, of course, mostly because of his ADHD, and someone who didn't know him as well as Combeferre did might not be able to tell that anything was wrong. 

A few minutes later, Courfeyrac reaches down to hold himself, but stops when Combeferre glances at him. He looks around, hoping to spot an empty bottle or an old fast food cup, or anything that might help him out of this predicament. But there is nothing. "Why do you keep your car so clean?" He asks Combeferre, frustrated. 

Combeferre looks at him and wishes he could help. 

A few minutes later, and the car has moved a few feet forward. Courfeyrac is holding himself shamelessly now. Combeferre sees how tense and panicked he looks, and sighs. "You know, it's okay if you can't- "

Courfeyrac sets his jaw stubbornly, a look Combeferre is all too familiar with. "Don't even say that. I will be  _ fine.  _ I'm not a  _ child. _ " 

Combeferre frowns. "I didn't say you were." Though he has his doubts about Courfeyrac's statement. 

Finally, a space opens in the outside lane, and Combeferre is quick to take advantage of it. They inch slowly forward, toward the exit. Courfeyrac suddenly makes an odd whimpering sound. "Fuck! Ferre, I was wrong, I really can't… can't hold it much longer…" 

They've finally reached the exit. "You're okay." Combeferre says. "We're almost there. Just hold on a moment longer." 

He pulls into the first gas station he sees and Courfeyrac rushes out, making a mad dash for the bathroom. Combeferre turns to look at Enjolras, who has just woken up and is blinking sleepily. "If you want to get out of the car, now's your chance. You missed an awful traffic jam." Enjolras nods, getting out, and walking slowly into the store. Combeferre follows. Courfeyrac exits the bathroom. Combeferre is glad to see that his pants seem dry, though he does note that Courfeyrac is anxiously pulling down the edge of his hoodie, so maybe he didn't make it  _ completely.  _

They buy some snacks, and Combeferre fills the gas tank of the car. Then they are on their way again. Combeferre hopes that the rest of the journey will be uneventful. 


End file.
